The present invention relates to a motor-driven reciprocating saw, in particular a jigsaw, according to the preamble of claim 1.
DE 10 2004 045 539 A1 describes an electrical, hand-guided jigsaw, the saw blade of which performs an oscillating, reciprocating motion in an up and down direction relative to a base plate which is secured in a housing, and which includes an opening through which the saw blade extends. The underside of the base plate is used as a bearing surface across which the jigsaw is guided on the workpiece to be worked.
To work the workpiece, the jigsaw is guided along a defined, curved trajectory in order to create the desired contour of the workpiece. To produce several identical workpieces, the curved shape must be drawn with the aid of a template, then the piece is sawed out in a free-hand manner using the jigsaw. This results in deviations between the various workpieces that were created, thereby making it necessary to rework them, which is time-consuming.